


Unwanted by Default

by EccentricAuthors



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Anal Sex, Fear of future relationships, Hannibal is 35, Hysterectomy, Insecurity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega Will, Scars, Sex, Trauma, Will is 19, age gap, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricAuthors/pseuds/EccentricAuthors
Summary: Will Graham is not your typical omega to begin with. He has no interest in alphas or mating. Everything changes for him when he is involved in a fatal car accident.Rated E for later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short fan fiction for Hannigram. I apologise to fans of my other fanfic, I'm currently having writer's block for the prompt.

Will woke up in a strange place with a splitting headache. The young adult ached all over. The dull, monotonous 'beep' of a heart rate monitor reached his ears, and he slowly forced his eyes open.  
He was in a hospital, now he recognised that. He racked his brain, trying to remember what had gotten him in there. 

_“Dad! Look out!” Will shrieked, his grip on the inner handle of the truck's door tightened. A car was speeding down the street, oblivious to the fact that they were going the /wrong way/ directly towards another truck on the road._

_Even with his father's attempted swerve, impact was eminent. Will jolted forward, his forehead slamming into the dashboard as he heard screaming tires and the sickening crunch of metal. At the same moment, someone hit the truck from behind, turning the wreck into a three-car total.  
His head throbbed, and he wasn't sure how long he was in the crumpled remains of his father's old pickup. The only other thing he knew was the sound of wailing sirens before he blacked out. _

The sound of footsteps brought him back to his consciousness, the chocolate haired boy shifting his head to look at whoever was entering the room.

"You're awake." The doctor's voice was soft, like they used in trauma cases.  
"....my dad?" It was the only thing Will could think to say. Was he okay? He had to be okay.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Graham, he didn't make it." The doctor's tone was apologetic. "You're lucky to be alive, kid, and you're still not out of the woods."  
Will frowned and tried to sit up, the doctor holding him down gently with a hand on his chest. "I need you to relax, okay? Just breathe." The man stayed just long enough to ensure that Will remained quietly on his back. When there were no signs of hysterics, he left the room.  
A while later --Will had no idea how long he lay in the dim light-- a kind-looking nurse came in, saying a few things that Will wasn't paying attention enough to hear. When he nodded, she slipped a mask of some sort over his nose and mouth, gently stroking his hair and telling him it would be okay.  
She was the last thing Will saw before he once more lapsed into unconsciousness.

When he woke for the second time, he was horrendously dizzy and tired. Now, another nurse sat in the room with him, watching him. She didn't speak, just inclined her head as if asking a question.  
He shook his head, then leaned it back on the (frankly, rather shitty) pillow. He felt strange, off balance. Like his centre of gravity had shifted.  
He listened to the sound of the nurse reading, and to the monitor in his room. At one point, the woman got up and checked on him, quietly asking him some questions about how he felt.

Eventually, the doctor from earlier came in, standing next to his bedside. "Hello, again, Will. How do you feel?"  
"Weird." His reply was short and honest. He was distrustful of him, he could scent that the doctor was an alpha.  
"Not bad, then." He nodded. "Do you feel sick at all?" Will shook his head. Why would he feel sick?  
"...what did you do?" His voice was soft, but raspier than he wanted it to be. He hadn't yet realised how terrible he sounded.  
The doctor sighed and polished his glasses before he spoke. "The impact of both vehicles in the crash were on your side. They caused internal bleeding, and...." He shook his head, clearly not thinking Will would understand what he was about to say.   
"I'm sorry, Will, but you will never be able to carry children."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks. :)
> 
> Edit: My formatting decided that it didn't want to cooperate, so I've fixed that.

Will looked at the man next to him, not fully comprehending. "What... do you mean? Male omegas can get pregnant and have children–"  
"Not you." The doctor cut him off. "We had to remove the internal systems that enabled you to do so."  
Will blinked, nodding. It wasn't that big of a deal. He had always hated the thought of pregnancy and childbirth, hated the thought of being some uppity alpha's broodmare. After a moment, he realised that the doctor was talking to him.

"...obviously, there are other options. Adoption, surrogacy. They can tend to be expensive, but–"  
"Actually, uh.. my head hurts, and I'm tired... can I go to sleep?" Will really just wanted to get off the topic of raising a family. Why did everyone assume that his life goals were to mate, get married, and breed?  
Oh yeah, because he was an omega. That's right.  
"Oh, of course. I apologise for keeping you up." He nodded and left the dim room, leaving Will alone with his thoughts.  
He did want a mate. It wasn't the highest on his list of ambitions, and now it would be shoved even lower. In addition, it would be very difficult to find a mate anyway, without the ability to bear pups. Yes, adoption, surrogacy, and all of those options were valid. He knew, though, that most alphas wanted _their_ omega to be heavy with their pups. 

He allowed himself to doze off. Will was quite tired, after all.  
A few more days passed before people spoke to him, aside from the almost invasive questions that the doctor and nurses asked. As of the current date, he had been checked over by one of the hospital's gynaecologists, just to ale sure he was okay.  
Well. As okay as a barren omega could be.  
She assured him in an almost annoyingly cheery tone that he would be okay, and informed him that for some reason not yet discovered, he would still have heats.  
Great, so he was pretty much half way between semi-normal omega and the average beta.  
He had a lot of time to think in the hospital. He didn't have any friends, didn't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. His entire family was either dead or too distant to know (or care) that Will had nearly died. So a lot of the time, he lay alone in his bed, thinking.  
This was not a very good thing.  
He had a history of mental issues, having been plagues throughout his teenage years with social anxiety, depression, and various insomnias. He still carried the burdens, although he had finally found the correct ways to handle them. Being left alone to his own head, though, wasn't the best idea.  
"You're going to go to therapy." Will jumped, not having realised someone else was in the room with him. He shifted to look at the person, a middle-aged woman with a dark, greying bun. Ah, yes, the hospital's resident psychologist. Will hd spoken to her before.  
"Why? I'm fine, I don't need therapy." He objected automatically. He didn't like talking to people about his problems.  
"First of all, it's mandatory for omegas after surgery like this. Secondly, you have a history of mental illness, and third, your last remaining family member died. It's likely that since the accident was preventable, you'll feel some variant of survivor's guilt."  
"I can't afford it." The second barrier. All Will had was the money he had put in the bank and things his father had set up for him.  
"Legally, all of your father's money goes to you, and you're allowed to open the money that your mother left you before you were born. Your insurance will cover the cost of the therapy itself."  
"Isn't that.. the only cost?" He said slowly. He wanted to know, obviously, but he also didn't.  
"I'm asking you to move to either Virginia or Maryland, Will. There's a doctor that can help you, and he is one of the dominating practices in the States. People have moved internationally to see him."  
"I don't want to move. Louisiana is my home." He knew when he opened his mouth to speak that he sounded childish.  
"Nobody wants to leave their life's home for something like this, but it's necessary. You can always come back once your therapy is over." She urged him. He blinked at her, tilting his head. "So you want me to move to a different state to see a therapist. Why? There are plenty of them here." "With your various problems, as well as this, it seems appropriate that you are placed in the care of a psychiatrist rather than a regular therapist. The best one we could find that your insurance would cover was him. Yes, it requires a move. It's very much worth it, however." She handed him a business card. "You can look into arrangements once you're discharged." He took it, looking at the slip of paper. 'Dr. Hannibal Lecter 

Baltimore, Maryland.' 

A phone number was typed below the location.   
"Maryland, huh?" Maybe this was a good opportunity. There was so much to see outside of New Orleans. 

"Yes. Baltimore is where he practices, but I thought you might want to be a little further away." 

"Okay, I'll do it." Will said, setting the paper on the little counter next to the bed. "If it's really what's best for me, why not." 

The woman next to him smiled brightly. "I'm glad you decided to take it into consideration, Will. I promise that he can help you." 

A month later, he was finally released from the hospital. They had kept him until he was fully healed.   
Three weeks after that, he boarded a plane bound for Richmond, Virginia.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. So, Virginia was _weird. ___

When Will's plane landed, everyone stood up to get off and enter the airport. As he reached to get his laptop bag from the overhead, a random man – alpha, judging by his scent and his horrid cologne – leaned over to him, and...  
"Did you just _smell me_?" Will turned, looking at the man. He didn't like that, at all.  
"It's hard not to. You smell great, baby." The man grinned, showing off yellowed teeth. Will just frowned and got his bag down, determined to get as far away from him as he could.  
Flying to Richmond had been a bit cheaper than flying to Baltimore, and the male had planned to get a cab. It turned out that he had to get an uber, which made things even more difficult.

When he finally got into Baltimore, he had to struggle to find his apartment building. He was renting out a one bed, one bath apartment. That was all he needed, after all, as a single omega without any pets or children. Eventually he got there, thanked and tipped his driver, and left to get the key to the apartment.  
It was a bit easier from there. His appointment with the psychiatrist was the next day, so he just acquainted himself with the flat and ordered in a pizza. Will managed to make himself at home, having packed a rather large suitcase with his linens and anything else he'd need immediately.  
He took a shower once he had dinner, absentmindedly running his fingers over the scar on his abdomen. It was an odd thing, but Will didn't resent it. It felt no different than the number of other scars that adorned his body.   
He put on some pajamas after, settling in the bed. The city flat was oddly quiet, and Will enjoyed it. He let his gaze wander into the darkness, very aware he wouldn't sleep well. He never did, when he was in strange places.  
Will lay on his side, curled up slightly. He listened to nothing, and yet everything, hearing a few people stumble down the hall, laughing.   
His phone buzzed, and he picked it up. A text from a girl he had known in high school. All it read was, ‘u up?’, and in a sudden desire for human interaction, he texted back a 'yeah'.  
The conversation wasn't much, just some condolences for his father – ‘sry i didnt text u before i just never got round to it. u ok?’ – and asking if he had moved. Eventually her messages stopped, which Will took to mean she was probably sleeping. That made sense, as his phone clock read 3:13 AM.   
He slipped off his glasses, rubbing his hands over his eyes. He debated calling and cancelling his appointment, before shrugging the idea off. It would be better for him to show up. Then he could say he tried, even if he never went back.  
He plugged his phone in and put it on the bed table, yawning. He lay there awake, tiredly keeping track of the minutes. He finally fell asleep just as the sun started to rise, his rude alarm waking him up at ten.  
With a groan, he pulled himself from bed and made some coffee, downing three cups of straight black before deciding to do something about himself.   
He messed with his hair and cleaned up his stubble, puffing out his cheeks in the mirror before assuming his resting bitch face. Will had some cold pizza for breakfast, half because he had nothing else, and half in honour of his father. The man had always jokingly called cold leftover pizza the breakfast of champions.  
Will scrolled through the channels on the TV, blinking. All of this was rather absent, as he was completely drained from his travelling. Being on a flight from New Orleans to Richmond, a busy airport, and a long car ride wasn't exactly the best way to wind down in preparation for therapy, nor was sleeping for a grand total of three hours. At one, he went out and got himself some basic groceries, stocking up his small kitchen. Various necessities accompanied the food. Finally, at six (his appointment was at seven thirty), he started getting cleaned up and dressed.  
Glancing in the mirror and tousling his curls one last time before he left, he huffed out a breath.  
"Let's go meet this Dr. Lecter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed some formatting errors that I found. Sorry about that. - S

Will counted how many men looked at him on the way to the office. He had walked, after all. The brunette had had enough sitting for a few days.  
Ten interested looks, four confused stares, and two looks of disgust. Sixteen in total.

He walked quickly, tugging on his flannel. It was a red-checked one that he had just gotten for Christmas the year before. The soft fabric was comforting to him.

The nineteen year old found the office fairly quickly, going in. He didn't quite know what to do, it was very nice in the reception area. Eventually, the omega settled for a nice corner next to a potted plant.

A man soon opened a door, Will looking up at the sound. The man was saying goodbye to another person, a beta. Will caught the final dregs of their conversation.  
"Thank you, Dr. Lecter. Good evening."  
"Goodbye, Mr. Litner, I will see you next week."  
The omega couldn't pinpoint the accent, but it was exotic. New. He had to admit, it was... actually kind of sexy.

"Mr. Graham, is that you in the corner?" The psychiatrist had stepped out of the doorway, peering inquisitively at Will. The young adult got a good view of Lecter now. A tall, attractive man, with intelligent eyes, sharp cheekbones, and... a _very_ alluring alpha scent. 

"Oh! Uh, yeah, that's me. Sorry." He scrambled to stand up, barely avoiding hitting the plant with his elbow. He approached the taller male, a bit intimidated. "I'm guessing you're Doctor Lecter?"  
"Yes, that would be correct." Lecter wore a patient smile briefly, at which Will nodded awkwardly.

"Please, come in. I feel as if we ought to get to know one another." The man turned and beckoned Will to follow, walking into his office.

It didn't look as clinical as he had expected. It was much nicer and fancier than they seemed in movies and on television, beautifully decorated. The only downside was the fact that it was saturated in the alpha's scent. 

"You are not my typical patient, Mr. Graham." Will was torn from his thoughts by the doctor's remark. "Typically, they have some sort of obvious disorder."

"I have an empathy disorder." Will shrugged. "Maybe that's why they sent me to you."  
"It would not surprise me, as they are difficult to diagnose and treat." Dr. Lecter motioned for Will to take a seat, and he did.  
"Tell me about your family." An odd question to start with, Will thought. He decided to comply, though.  
"My mom died when I was little, I barely remember her. What I do remember, though, she was nice. Friendly." He started, looking at the other. Lecter's head was inclined, like he was listening to him, asking him to continue without words.  
"My dad raised me alone. It was hard, I guess. A single father. We didn't have much money, we mostly ate fish because it was what we could catch. If we caught the fish, it was free.  
I didn't have friends when I was younger, or in high school. I wasn't a very friendly person. People didn't talk to me, so I didn't talk to them. The school's counsellor called me asocial."  
"Asocial, hm? And how often did you see the school counsellor?"  
"Once weekly, during IF. She let me because we couldn't afford a real therapist. She helped." Will blinked at him, brushing a stray curl out of his eyes.

"What did your mother look like, Will?" The alpha psychiatrist had the omega fixed with calm, firm maroon eyes.  
"Dad said she looked like me, that everything I got was from her. I don't see it, though." He took out his wallet and showed Hannibal a small photograph. It was of a woman, holding a little baby. Her hair was dark brown and curly, her eyes a pretty emerald green. She was the exact image of Will, and they could have looked like siblings, if one didn't know who the baby in her arms was.  
"How old were you when this photo was taken?"

"Two months. She died when I was four." He smiled faintly. "Dad was heartbroken, he turned to booze. Tried to come off it when I was twelve, because he realised I wasn't having a normal childhood."  
"If this question makes you uncomfortable, you do not have to answer it. Did your father ever touch you or harass you when he was drunk?" Hannibal's tone was soft, gentle.

"No." The answer was firm, and not too quick. "He was.. sad when he was drunk. Cried a lot. His sister blamed it on me and moved to Phoenix, I haven't seen her since I was seven." His dislike for his aunt was clear in his tone, and he didn't want to talk about her.

Hannibal nodded again, checking his watch for a moment before asking Will more questions. They were mostly about his relationships, how his surgery had affected him.  
Their time ran about half a hour long, on purpose. The more Hannibal spoke to Will, the more he began to want him. It was like a spark, nursed along to a flame within only about an hour and a half of steady conversation. The alpha felt the need to take the young adult, to claim him. To _have_ him.  
Anybody who knew Lecter also knew that he could get _anything_ that he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated for a friend of mine. :) - S

Will was, to say the least, a good little patient.

Everything that Hannibal asked him, he either answered or shook his head and requested it not be asked again. Hannibal respected the requests, purposely avoiding them in the future. He slipped little innuendos into his speech almost every time he opened his mouth, feeling very satisfied when the omega realised one and flushed a little.   
The progression of Will's flush was a thing of beauty in itself. It started on his cheekbones and spread to his ears, then his cheeks, and down his neck.   
During one of Will's little rants about people not taking omegas seriously, he allowed himself to wonder exactly where the creeping pink would stop.   
"...I mean, I get it, we're different. We're child bearing creatures and people think we're more emotional. We are. But it doesn't mean that people should just shove us and our opinions aside!" Will was getting slightly heated about this particular topic of discussion.  
"I agree entirely, Will. This is not something that you are alone in thinking." He said gently, taking on a low rumble. He had quickly learned over their three previous sessions that a bit of a purr soothed the younger man, though a full purr embarrassed him and stirred the beginnings of arousal.  
Will looked down at his lap and nodded, biting his lip. The skin was worried there, like he had been chewing on it quite a lot.  
"Has anything unsettling or out of the ordinary happened recently, Will? You appear unnerved." He introduced the topic gently, giving the omega the option to reject it.  
"I-uh-no. Nothing's happened. Bad. Nothing bad has happened." He stammered a little, his cheeks heating as he tried to speak.   
The psychiatrist raised an eyebrow and leaned forward slightly, resting his forearms on his desk. "I hate to tell you that I do not believe you're telling me the truth." He resumed the soothing rumble, wanting to know exactly what had happened to the boy since he had last seen him.

Will had begun to fidget with his hands. "It's.. not a big deal. Some guys just tried to grab me on the street a couple days ago, nothing big. Nothing.. out of the ordinary." He left the end of his sentence open, unsaid words hanging in the air of the office. Hannibal almost felt as if he could reach and take them out of the air.  
"Did they appear to have sexual intentions?" Hannibal kept his voice from picking up, holding it steady. If he showed that he was annoyed, it would likely distress Will further.  
He didn't want that.  
"I dunno. I wasn't really paying attention." He murmured, looking obviously uncomfortable. "Probably. Don't most people?"  
That statement made Lecter cock his head to the side. "May I ask what you mean by that?" He smoothed his voice out, allowing curiosity to pick up its edges.  
"Everything in the world is about sex." Hannibal nodded at the statement, knowing what Will meant. "The way we look is based around being attractive to a potential partner. The way we dress is supposed to be one way or another, the _sexy_ fashion trend for the season. It's all how to be sexy in bed, for your mate, how to.. use your sex appeal to get a position you want. Everything in our world is about sex and there isn't any way around it." 

Hannibal looked at the omega for a moment, breathing in. "Sex is not about sex."  
"Huh?" Will looked up, a bit startled.   
"Everything is about sex except for sex. Sex is about power. About dominance over another creature. The ideal of a sex partner for an alpha is an innocent, submissive omega. Dominance is the basis of a relationship, a carnal desire."

Will was quiet. "Is that your ideal partner, Doctor Lecter?" He had made a habit of only using Lecter's name when he was cautious.  
"No." He said softly, keeping his gaze locked on Will. "I would prefer a partner that can tell me exactly what they desire from me."   
That made Will shiver. It intrigued him and also made him want to set a distance between himself and the doctor.   
"May I ask what yours is?" Hannibal was cautious, knowing that he was getting into dangerous territory. This bordered on professional and friendly, though he couldn't say that he wasn't interested in the brunet.   
"If I were looking for an alpha--" He tried to make it obvious that he wasn't -- "I'd want one who doesn't care about biology." He said softly.   
Hannibal nodded slowly and kept his eyes locked on the younger male, breathing in deeply. A scent laced the air, it was almost sickeningly sweet. It smelled like sun-scorched honeysuckle and salt.  
"Will, are you supposed to be on suppressant drugs?" He suddenly changed the subject.   
"No, I can't be. They make me sick." He had tried after his surgery, and had ended up in and out of his gynaecologist for a week. She had told him it was the hormone release making him sick, and that his best option would just be to take the heats. "Why?"  
"You may want to consider cancelling your appointment for next week. You smell of pre-heat." He said softly.  
The omega visibly reacted, wrinkling his nose and rubbing his hand over his face. "Shit, I forgot they'd be irregular." He muttered. "I should be fine. If I go into it tomorrow I should be out by our next appointment."  
"In that case, I will check on you if you do not show up. Please do be careful, Will." He checked the clock and looked at his patient. "I will walk you to the door."   
Will went to argue, but caught himself. He should probably argue, but... he felt like he would be safe around the alpha. Hannibal looked as if he could control himself.  
"Okay. I'll see you next week, Doctor Lecter."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic.

Will failed to show up to his appointment the next week. If anyone had seen Lecter at the ten-minute mark, seven forty PM, they would have almost been able to scent the disappointment in the air.  
He placed a call to the omega's employer, wanting to know if he had shown up to work that day. The man said that he hadn't, and he was going to call to check on him when his phone had gone off.

"Allow me." Hannibal pushed down the interest in his voice when he learned of Will's absence. "After all, I am his doctor."  
The man on the other end didn't even hesitate before he responded. "If you think it's safe, please do. I'm not sure I would be safe around him."  
Hannibal frowned at that, noting the man's acceptance of his lack of self control. "Very well. I'll phone again if there is any necessity." He paused and waited for the goodbye, getting it fairly swiftly and hanging up.  
He was on his way to Will's home in only a few minutes.  
\-----  
Will was writhing.  
He couldn't control it, and only faintly knew what was going on. He was too hot, too wet, and too small for his own body. Or was he too big? 

He couldn't tell.

All he could think of was the alpha. He couldn't even see the man's face, just his strong body. Muscular and tanned, holding him close and purring into his ear as the dominant man fucked into his smaller body. He could almost feel the nonexistent bruises on his hips and thighs, feel the deliciously painful stretch of his rim around the man's knot.  
The intercom across the bedroom buzzed, someone was asking to be let in. Who? Nobody would come to see him. He didn't have a mate, he hadn't been courted.

Something drove him over to it anyway. Perhaps it was his delirious hope of the unidentifiable alpha, or maybe it was the intensity of his heat and the idea of companionship. After a hesitant moment he accepted it with a little buzz of his own, barely making out his own slurred "Who?"

He visibly shuddered when the thick voice flowed from the little speaker, almost instantly falling onto his knees with hopes of the man's presence.  
"Will, are you alright? Are you _drunk_?"

He shook his head before he realised Hannibal couldn't see it. "Heat... want you. Need you. Here. Now." The little Omega could barely put a sentence together, and was surprised he could even speak aloud. "I'll.. let you in. _Please_."

A long pause came from the other side of the intercom, Will letting out a tiny whine of need as he realised Hannibal had probably left, put off by his horny, heat-driven speech. He nearly salivated when Hannibal actually answered him.

"I can help you this time, Will. If I must in the future I will need to be notified beforehand, for simplicity's sake."

"Please." Will had completely ignored the second half of Hannibal's statement, making him sigh. The beautiful brunette was too far gone to even listen to him. 

He left the intercom and made his way upstairs to Will's flat, knocking and waiting for Will to let him in. Lecter noticed almost immediately that the scent of heat from the apartment was almost stifling.

The door flung open to reveal the messy Omega, his hair wild and his scent out of control.  
"Alpha." He greeted him only with his biological status, whining faintly when Hannibal said nothing back, instead stepping in and locking the door behind him.

"Have you eaten today?" His voice was firm and sharp, watching as Will slowly shook his head. That bothered him. The brunet needed to eat. "Then I will make you something. You will sit and wait for me to call you."

He obeyed almost immediately, flopping on the couch and lazily watching Hannibal move around the small kitchen in the apartment. Whatever he was making smelled good and looked at least decent, not that he paid too much attention. When he was called, he ate ravenously, if only to speed along the process of getting the larger man in his bed as soon as he could.

"Will, how long have you been in heat?" The question buzzed into Will's hazy mind.

"I... dunno. Long time. Since... yesterday?" He was currently wriggling closer to Hannibal, nudging and nuzzling him until he managed to get at his neck and scent him. "Please, Alpha. Can't take it."

"Will, please.... this isn't safe for either of us. You need to stop being irra--" he was cut off by a whine and a hard nudge.

"I'm clean. You gotta be clean, you're... you're perfect. Please, I just need you so much. I want to explode, Hannibal, please." Will knew he was rambling. He didn't care. He wanted cock and he wanted it now.

He sighed and rubbed his face, considering. His rut was already tugging strongly at his mind and his body, the urge to mate starting to poke at his mind. "Very well. For mutual benefit only, though, Will." He warned. 

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Don't bite me." He said firmly, the clearest thought he'd had in hours. Within seconds he was off the couch and tugging Hannibal towards his bed, excitement tugging at what he wore. Which was only a thin robe and his underwear.

Before Hannibal even had a chance to look around the bedroom, Will was stripping both of them. Clothes were hitting the floor, and then Will was falling back on the bed and pulling Hannibal over him and Hannibal was so /hungry/ that he couldn't stand it. He started out roughly kissing his newfound submissive, his hands falling into place on Will's sides and body and groping him. 

Soft keens and whines were soon filling the room, all sourced from the wriggling brunet underneath the cannibal. His slim legs wrapped around Hannibal's waist, Will's hips rolling in sync with the doctor's.

Hannibal wasted no time. He finally kissed Will, strong and heavy and meaningful, and ran a finger over his entrance just to see how wet he was. The answer was apparently sufficient, as the alpha began almost immediately preparing himself to fuck the smaller creature.

Will started almost whining, baring his neck and squirming underneath the doctor. He only stopped with a growl from Hannibal, instead forcing himself to relax and arch into his top.

Lecter liked this, apparently, rewarding him by swiftly entering him and starting to use his body as nature intended. After the initial burn faded, Will was sent into flurries of moaning whines and harsh pants, his own body shifting back against the Alpha's. He could almost hear himself, flushing further at the idea that Hannibal would get off mostly on the way he felt and his sounds. 

Their bodies were rough against one another, nothing gentle. This was in no way lovemaking. It was backed only by a need for rough sex and knotting, and that was what they would both take away from it. 

Will truly wailed when Hannibal buried himself inside before his knot swelled, and everything went white when he came as well. All he was aware of once he came down was the remnants of his high and an odd pain in the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

His heat was already beginning to rear its ugly head again, so he didn't pay any attention.

\----  
The rest of the week was spent screwing and licking and touching. Hannibal was gentler at some times and rougher at others, but kept Will clean and fed as much as he could.

When the heat haze finally cleared and Will got a good look at himself, his heart dropped to the floor and he shifted, simply waking up the man still sleeping next to him.

"You bit me, Doctor Lecter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or some kudos if you enjoyed the fanfiction!  
> Yes, this is the end of this fic. I want to make some room to work on a crossover I'm interested in. Maybe one day I'll pick this back up.


End file.
